


After The End

by lavendershibes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendershibes/pseuds/lavendershibes
Summary: just what i imagined would have happened during the last episode (The End) (S5E22) so spoiler alert for those who hasn't watched season 5!sorry that i'm writing only about these few characters but i felt the most for these four. Daisy obviously because she's the epicenter of it all (HAHA).  From the beginning it was quite clear that FitzSimmons were meant to be, I mean, they were all along addressed as one entity. They come together because it makes sense. I'm all for Jemma and Daisy AS WELL but FitzSimmons were broken up episode after episode, season after season. I just wanted to let things out SO,,,,For those who are MBTI enthusiast, please understand why it might be short because I'm an infp and I jUsT hOpE thErE wiLl be a cOuPle of rEaDers.





	1. Chapter 1

> **" _we never made it, did we?_ " **   
>  **— sad girls, lang leav**

* * *

**Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz**

"I told you the bloody cosmos wanted us to be apart. I told you, Jemma. You wouldn't believe me. You said that the bloody cosmos didn't want anything. That's bullshit. Look at where we are now."

Fitz had less than two hours to live. A metal piece cut his body from torso down. We managed to pull him from the rubble, but we couldn't do anything to, well, patch up such a big wound. I was thinking, Fitz and I, FitzSimmons, travelled through space, to another universe. Fitz saved me, saved us, from a whole other time frame with a beer truck to work with. We rescued ourselves from the bottom of the ocean. I worked undercover in _HYDRA._ Me, the worst liar in the team, _worked undercover_ in Hydra. To say I survived would be a complete overstatement. I pretty much recovered from all my physical injuries but I've never been so terrified my whole life. We did all these things. All these dangerous, hazardous and suicidal things and we were fine. We reached the end. We were going to save the damn world. We were going home. My god, we were going home for the maybe, fifth time, in our married lives. And he dies. He is dying. 

"Jemma?" I hear his voice and I come to a stop. This wasn't another mission. There was no centipede serum or strange element that could save Fitz. 

"Jemma." He holds my hand and traces the fortune lines on my palm with his fingers. Funny how stable his fingers were, given that Fitz was so heavily sedated. He's funny like that. 

"I'm sorry. For dying. Which sounds strange but I feel like it's my fault for us being so _bloody_ _cursed._ We could be going home with Deke and bonding with our strange grandson, but because I had to die, well. You could say, we're never going home. You will, but, it won't ever be the same. I just wish things were different, somehow..." He looks down and sighs into both his hands. Another Fitz thing I'm going to miss. 

"Fitz.... I love you. We wasted so much time. I..." I wanted to squeeze 60 years of "I love you"s into two minuscule hours. Time isn't even a luxury now, it's an inevitable fate. 

"I didn't believe time could be changed. I believed it was a fixed time. Jemma, the future encapsulated lots of death. Maybe, the price of the planet was Me and Coulson's lives."

"No! Don't say that! I tried so hard to change the future. The whole team did. Now it just sounds like....like we wished death upon you! It's not fair... We were the invincible three. We saw the future. Deke was there. We had a daughter. We don't even know her name!" I told myself that I wouldn't break down in front of Fitz. Because he was dying. And I don't want him to die with this... this image of me stuck in his mind in a loop.

"Jemma.. That's not what I meant." He shifts his body to a sitting position and grabs both my hands tightly. 

"I meant. If Coulson and I died to protect the planet.... I think I'd be okay with it." 

"You'll live to see another day, Jemma. Even if Fitzsimmons doesn't exist, at least half of Fitzsimmons is still living!" Fitz gives a sleepy smile, and I still have no clue how he was so.... tranquil about his own impeding death. 

"You know I wouldn't want to live without you. I'm not the same without Fitzsimmons. Who am I going to talk to while doing my experiments? How do I make... our daughter?" It all sounded so trivial. But all I wanted was for him to live another day, another hour, and live forever by my side. We've never been apart for long. Not even at the academy. 

"I know...I know..." Fitz strokes the back of my hand. 

"Maybe you'll find me again. The me that is frozen in the time machine and floating in outer space. I'll still be here, Jemma. Just either in outer space or in a shell of a body...without consciousness."

"Maybe." The clock ticked on the wall and my ears started ringing to every tick. 

"See you soon, Jemma. I love you...."

The heart beat monitor comes to a flat line. My chest gave way and all I wanted to do was lie by his bedside. 

The flat line meant his death, but it also meant the escape earth made from its doom. It meant we saved the earth. 

I saw a future and in it, Fitz was alive with me. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, even if it meant the earth living.

 


	2. Chapter 2

> _**"Death ends a life, not a relationship."** _
> 
> _**—** _ **tuesdays with morrie, mitch albom**
> 
> * * *

 

> **phil coulson and daisy johnson**

"I left you something in your bunk." Coulson says, as I scan his face for any signs of death. Maybe, _just maybe_. Maybe he won't die, right? Coulson avoided death once. The first was a scepter. A freaking scepter. Fitzsimmons built lots of machines, and....They could have replicated the centipede serum! Maybe they're all lying to me. Coulson isn't dying. He isn't dying. He won't. He can't. 

"It's a letter. Nothing fancy. Basically says how proud I am of you." He continues and his eyes start to glimmer. It was how he looked when he stared at the symbol of SHIELD after long, arduous hours of work. And death. I've been staring at his face blankly, not trusting myself to speak. There was a knot in my throat, just like the numerous knots he had in his stomach when I turned my back on the team. Like when I sided my mom recklessly. 

"Daisy. I am _so_ proud of you." 

Hearing that, the first tear trickled down my cheek. When I first found Coulson, I had no family. He was my first family. He still is. I still have my dad. And my dead, evil mom. But for a while, he was the closest to family I had. He took me in, gave me purpose to my otherwise, useless computer hacking skills. He honed my recklessness into a strength. I had no place in the team once... And he just almost made me a team leader.

"I love you." It fell right out of my mouth. It fell easily. Like how easy it was to trust Coulson. My "I love you"s have a thing with death. Because the last time I said "I love you" to anyone was a Dying Lincoln. In that moment, I dove right in for a hug. And I really, _really, really_ wished that he wasn't dying.

"I love you too." 

I watched him take his bag and leave without glancing at us again. I knew that he wouldn't be able to leave us if he took even a single glance. That was our team leader. _Our shield._

The snippet of his departure off the plane replayed again and again in a loop. And I had a feeling that it would play again and again in my mind for many years to come.

* * *

**DAISY:**

I'm writing this long before you'll find out the truth. And I'm sorry. For lying to you. But I hope you trust that it was for the best. I was doing it for you. The first time we met, I felt a connection towards you. Maybe it's my old age and lack of offspring acting up. Because of the whole "rebellious teenage daughter" facade you have. By the way, you were really that inexperienced. I  _had to_ take you in. Against everybody else's orders and wishes. Almost got myself killed. Again.  The thing is, I'm so glad I did. I remember hearing myself say, "Please let me die." over and over again. My own voice wishing for death. Not sure if it terrified me or amazed me because after all, I _did_ escape death. The best thing (other than May) that I got from my stolen time was you, Daisy. I've watched you grow from an inexperienced agent. To one of the best in the team. You also grew from a stranger to a family that I love. Even in the framework, I trusted you at first sight. Without any recollection of who you were. We chased aliens, ghost-like humans, strange elements. But, I'm still to have lived this life if I've met you and May. I've lived on borrowed time for too long and I want to believe that this borrowed time was meant for me to meet you. You are a consolation for all the pain and trauma I've gone through in Tahiti. 

Daisy, my narrative in SHIELD ends here. I trust that you, with all my teachings, will lead SHIELD to be a symbol of peace and protection. 

I love you and will still love you even in death. 

Philip J. Coulson

* * *

 

 __The words from the letter swirls in my mind. And I sat at the edge of my bed, sobbing and breathing heavily. I wish I could give some of my life to him.


End file.
